Good Girl
by Sanorace
Summary: Carrot and Angua share a moment of extreme uncertainty. Furry Warning.


Good Girl

Carrot and Angua share a moment of extreme uncertainty.

.

I usually don't write Carrot/Angua stories, but this one just kind of came to me. There's a lot of weird stuff that could happen to them… yeah.

.

.

Carrot and Angua returned to their room. The chase had been hard even for a werewolf. The criminal managed to escape and both Carrot and Angua were tired and depressed. Carrot shed his armor listlessly. He peeled off his dirty shirt and collapsed into bed. Angua didn't even bother turning back into her human form and just curled into her basket.

Carrot was sweaty all over from the exertion. The night was cold and the sweat just made him colder. He shivered. The blanket was too thin and he was too beat to get another one from the closet.

"Angua, Could you come up and sleep beside me tonight?"

Angua wearily climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the covers. She could feel his frozen skin against her fur. She draped her body over him trying to warm him up all over. Carrot smiled and ran his fingers through her fur.

"Thank you. You know, this kind of reminds me of when I went to Uberwald. I was lucky to meet those wolves. They were so warm and exciting. They were so much fun to play with."

Carrot flashed one of his goofy grins. Angua rolled her eyes. Only Carrot would think of wolves as being fun.

"I remember how happy they were and… um."

Carrot paused for a moment.

"I know it's kind of silly but I was wondering… um. Maybe you could…"

Angua gave him a look of impatience. Carrot put his hands over his eyes.

"Will you lick my face, maybe?"

_How am I supposed to lick your face when you're covering it up?_

She licked his ear instead. Carrot flinched. He grabbed hold of Angua and pulled her on top of him grinning like a Cheshire cat. Angua licked his face excitedly. Carrot laughed and let her smother him. He roughly rumpled her fur playfully.

Carrot looked at her lovingly. She had never let her do something like this before. He knew she wasn't a dog even though she looked like one and he was careful not to treat her like that way. Carrot treasured the moment. He knew she was humoring him, acting like a puppy just to make him happy. He rubbed the soft fur on her tummy and scratched behind her ears laughing all the while.

"Who's a good gi—"

Carrot froze and put a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe what he had done. He berated himself for saying something so degrading.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have—"

Angua silenced him with a lick. She looked up at him tenderly.

"You mean you don't mind? Can I really say those things?"

Angua licked him again and glared at the door threateningly. Carrot tried to interpret this.

"Oh, is it that you don't want me to say it outside? Just in here then?"

Angua's eyes twinkled in response. She let out a quiet bark and tried to wrestle her way on top of him. Carrot wasn't going to let her without a fight.

"Who's a good girl? Is it you? Yes, you are! Gimme kiss!"

Angua licked him happily as he rubbed her tummy. It was amazing. Carrot was doing everything she secretly dreamed he would and it felt so good. She wanted him. She wanted him more than anything.

She trailed her tongue down his chest and vigorously licked the fabric covering his crotch. Carrot suddenly realized that this was not proper dog behavior anymore. He covered his groin with his hands and moved aside blushing.

"No! You can't do that! I mean… I… I want to talk to you about that first."

Angua looked a little hurt as she jumped down onto the floor. She waited for Carrot to turn around. He didn't.

"I want to see it Angua. If you want me to make love to you in any form, then I need to at least be able to see the forms in between."

Angua hesitated.

"Please?" said Carrot.

Angua averted her eyes and reluctantly transformed into a human. Carrot watched in awe as sections of her body distorted all at different paces. Patches of skin fluctuated from wolf to human and back again. One of her legs wasn't quite sure and bent her knee backwards.

Carrot stared at her with his mouth open. He blinked his eyes twice before lunging forward.

Angua knew this was going to happen. She knew that the dream had to stop somewhere and Carrot's tolerance could only go so far. Angua started to change again back into her quicker self, the one who could slip through Carrot's grasp and dodge the inevitable attack. As a wolf, she could leap out the window and disappear into the night within seconds.

But it didn't happen that way.

Instead of the tackle she had expected, Carrot wrapped his arms around her in a zealous hug, which in retrospect was pretty much the same thing.

"I love you so much!"

Angua's werewolf body was no stranger to uncertainty during transformations, but this was just too much. She had already initiated the change and couldn't go back. She was scared and still wished she could be a wolf, but the human side of her had just heard Carrot say he loved her and strained against the wolf side. Her body had not forgotten what had started this though. It knew that Carrot preferred her human side because they had only been intimate in that form.

"Thank you for showing me. I never thought I would be able to see you like that. You were so beautiful."

A werewolf knew that there was always a form that is best for any situation. Stuck between the two sides, Angua's body reached an unusual point of stability. Carrot's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, you never told me you could do that!"

"I never tried before."

"You mean you did this just for me?" he said gently

Carrot's eyes softened into that innocent gaze that Angua loved so much. She wanted to kiss him but didn't know which way. She decided to lick him. It turned out to be a human tongue, velvet soft compared to her canine version. Angua heard Carrot's breath catch and felt him lick her mouth in return. The gesture turned into a kiss that captured the full attention of all her muddled senses. Nothing else existed but his enchanting warmth and scent, the taste of his lips and the sound of his heart, those clear blue eyes that looked only at her.

Suddenly she saw herself in the mirror and gasped in horror. Her face had thin wisps of fur covering it. Her nose was mostly human but the tip was a bit darker. Her ears had moved halfway up her head. They were furry but still kept that crinkly look of human ears. Her hands were human but her legs were mostly wolf. She had a short tail but the hair was long so it looked almost like a horse's tail. Her front was blessedly human but her back was covered in a lush fur coat. She was a monster.

"You're like nothing I've ever seen before," said Carrot lovingly. "I'm so happy. I was really scared at the thought of making love to you as a wolf. I didn't think I would ever feel comfortable enough to go through with it, but this way you're still human too. I can learn gradually. I don't know. I might just need to get used to it. Maybe then I can give you what you want."

"But I'm hideous like this!"

"Just because you're hideous doesn't mean you're not beautiful."

.

Over the next few months, Carrot helped Angua learn how to control how she transformed. When the full moon wasn't out, she could stop her transformation half way giving her different benefits based on how far she let herself change before she stopped. It took a whole year before she could easily control exactly which parts of her body needed to be wolf and which parts human.

For some reason, Carrot actually preferred some wolf characteristics over their human counterparts. Angua was lost on why this was so, but it was comforting to know that the human she loved could love her wolf side as well. Carrot felt privileged that she would only use that specific combination when they were alone together, his own special Angua that no one else got to see.

.

.

.

Carrot is totally a furry.


End file.
